A Tragic End
by Kiluaz01
Summary: The brilliant hair hurts the mans eyes as he glares at the boy who is trying to protect his small friend...can he save him or will there be other casualties? COMPLETE
1. Part 1: Breaking an Entry

**The Tragedy**

Hiei stirred as Yusuke flipped on the TV and everyone gathered around to see what was on. Yukina was in the kitchen making breakfast, hoping that Hiei would wake today.

**Flashback**

Hiei was fighting in another battle that Mukuro had brought upon him. All his men were dead and left him about 10 demons to kill. Hiei had been thrown back by a gigantic energy ball and his katana flew somewhere out of sight. He got to his feet and started to unwrap his right arm, which showed his black dragon tattoo. Purple and black flames engulfed his body as he took his power-up stance.

"Burn in hell!" where the words that came from Hiei before he unleashed the dark dragon.

A few minutes into the attack Hiei fell to his knees but held the dragon steady, he was loosing energy fast. The dragon retreated as Hiei fell face down on the ground.

"Very nice attack almost killed me." A sarcastic voice said with a laugh.

Hiei looked up towards it and saw the leader with only a burnt chest. The demon walked to Hiei and picked him up by his throat, at the same moment he unsheathed his sword.

"Too bad you're not on our side!" He said as he thrust the sword through Hiei's stomach. The demon dropped Hiei and laughed as he saw the blood rush from the wound and heard Yukina scream.

"SPIRIT GUN" was the last thing the demon heard before falling into the ever so dark abyss of death.

**End of Flashback**

Yukina had been starring at Hiei when Keiko asked. "Are you ok?"

Yukina came out of her daze "Yea, I'm fine. I just wish Hiei would be more careful."

"Well keep on wishing Yukina, it might just come true. Or you could just tell him when he wakes up." Keiko walked to the stove and noticed the bacon had been burning.

"Breakfasts ready!" Keiko yelled as she got six plates down from the cabinet and put some bacon, eggs, and biscuits Yukina fixed.

"Hiei's awake so get seven plates ready Keiko." Botan said.

She walked in and grabbed two plates and took them to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yukina took two plates and gave one to Kurama and the other to Hiei.

"Here you go Hiei eat up, you've been sleeping for two days."

Hiei sat up and took the plate; he looked at the food then back at Yukina. "What is it?"

"Its American food! I wanted to try something new today." Yukina said smiling.

"You're growing too fond of those stupid humans over there! First the tomato soup and now this!" Hiei said in a grumpy voice.

"Hiei! You said you liked that. Along with that chicken noodle soup!"

"So?" Hiei knew he had lost the battle, his sister knew him too well.

"Just try it, if you don't like it then don't eat it." Yukina said then walked back into the kitchen and fixed herself a plate.

Hiei took a bite of bacon, it was good and so were the eggs and two biscuits he ate.

"I'm glad you like it Hiei!" Yukina said in a cheerful tone as she took his plate.

"I guess those stupid Americans can cook, heh Hiei?"

Hiei shot a cold glare at Kuwabara "Don't mock me baka!"

"Don't call me bak--" Kuwabara was cut short when a huge demon came through the wall.

All the guys jumped up, ready for battle. Kuwabara went first, stabbing the demon with his sword. The demon retaliated by throwing him into the other wall. Yusuke fired his spirit gun but it was caught and thrown back at him. It hit him squarely in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Kurama jumped up from his seat and formed his rose whip. The vine wrapped around one of the demons arms and prevented it from moving.

"Now Hiei!"

Hiei nodded and ran up to the demon, made a fire ball and threw it at the demons head. It struck its target as Hiei was knocked back by a fist to the chest, the demon was still standing. He jerked his arm and sending Kurama to the other side of the room.

"Stay out of my way! I'm here for the koorime! Give me her and Ill spare the rest of you!"

Hiei was back on his feet and charging him. "Go to hell you'll never get her!" he yelled as he threw another fireball, this time the demon was ready for it.

"Here, try out your own attack!" The demon caught Hiei's fireball and threw it back at its owner.

Hiei screamed in pain as the fireball hit him and sent him flying into the wall.

"Hiei!" Yukina screamed as she ran over to him.

"Wait! See that demon you just hit?" Kuwabara said pointing at Hiei.

"Yea, what about him?" The demon said sounding annoyed.

"He can cry teargems worth more than Yukina's! He cries black teargems!" Kuwabara yelled in hopes of the demon taking Hiei instead of Yukina.

"Really, wow the last two koorime are right in front of me! Ill be very rich if I take both of them!" He started towards Hiei and Yukina but Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, and Keiko stood in his way.

"You're not taking them!" Botan screamed as loud as she could.

"Fine, since you care for them so much Ill take you to!" He took all of them in one hand and grabbed Hiei and Yukina in the other and blinked.


	2. Part 2: Hair

**The Tragedy**

**Chapter 2**

_Last time…_

_Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, and Keiko stood in his way. _

_"You're not taking them!" Botan screamed as loud as she could._

_"Fine! Since you care for them so much Ill take you too!" He took all of them in one hand and grabbed Hiei and Yukina in the other and blinked._

* * *

They were in a hall; the demon was taking them to a cell. He swung the door open and threw all of them in.

"Don't try and get out! I have put wards all over the walls and door! Make it easier on yourselves and learn how to cry!" He slammed the door and locked it.

"Great! Look what you've done Hiei!" Kuwabara said staring at Hiei lying on the ground.

Hiei quickly stood up. "ME! I didn't ask you to stand right in the demons way! So don't blame me!"

"Now, boys stop fighting!" Botan said stepping between them ready to break them up if need be.

"It is your fault, you stupid half breed!"

"Why you--" Hiei started to run after Kuwabara but stopped when the door was slammed open.

"I hope you're ready to cry!"

"You can go to hell I'm not going to shed one tear for you!" Hiei screamed at the demon.

"Ill just hurt your sister till she cries!" He ran over and picked Yukina up off the ground.

"Get away from her!" Hiei ran and jumped onto his back. The demon dropped Yukina and threw Hiei across the room into the wall.

"Fine Ill deal with you first!"

He walked over and picked Hiei up, wrapping his hand around the small neck. The demon then slammed him against the wall.

"You will give those teargems even if I have to tear them from your pretty eyes!"

He had tightened his grip on Hiei's neck making it hard for him to breathe. Laughing hysterically, he threw Hiei into the wall. Crashing hard on the floor the small fire youkai had blood spilling from between his lips and had lost consciousness.

"Please don't hurt him anymore!" Yukina pleaded.

Seeing her brother being thrown like a rag doll had pushed her to the edge and she was on the verge weeping.

"Leave him alone!"

Kurama was now standing defiantly between his friend and the very big threat.

"No keep beating him and let the rest of us go." Kuwabara said trying to convince him.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Do really think that you weak little demons can even hurt, let alone have any chance at winning?"

Kurama took the chance and got prepared for an attack while Kuwabara stood in his normal stupor. This carelessness caused the orange haired human to be taken by the arm and exalted. He struggled to get away but only succeeded in getting himself thrown. The demon turned back to Kurama and smirked maliciously.

"Your hair it's so…gaudy."

The demon moved quickly and before Kurama could stop his assailant, he had received the deepest insult. The once long and garish hair now rested in the vulgar claw of the evil being.

"It was hurting my eyes to see it so radiant, but now I don't have to worry about it."

Kurama was horrified and didn't try to defend himself against the blow to the stomach that sent him to his knees, breathless.

The demon laughed boisterously and threw the gayish red locks over the stupefied boy as if it was confetti.

"Have the teargems ready or there will be harsh consequences." He then turned and walked out slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Chapter 2 done. I redid this and added more. Reviews and comments are appreciated!

_ja ne_


	3. Part 3: Death

**Chapter 3**

_**Last time…**_

_Kurama was horrified and didn't try to defend himself against the blow to the stomach that sent him to his knees, breathless._

_The demon laughed boisterously and threw the gayish red locks over the stupefied boy as if it was confetti._

_"Have the teargems ready or there will be harsh consequences." He then turned and walked out slamming the door behind him. _

* * *

"Kurama?" Botan spoke softly and in a very soothing tone.

The red haired boy seemed to be motionless but further inspection indicated that he was actually trembling viciously.

Botan moved closer but Kurama avoided her by abruptly turning to face his fiery friend.

Hiei's condition wasn't anything too serious but he probably would be in a lot of pain when he awoke.

Seeing that the boy didn't want to be bothered she backed away. The room was very silent as everyone was deep within their own thoughts.

About 2 hours past before Hiei awoke, groaning in pain.

Botan was the first to ask. "Are you ok?" Hiei looked up at her.

"Do I look ok? If I threw you around would you feel ok?"

"Damn Hiei! I was only trying to be nice!"

"Well I don't need your kindness now get away from me!"

"She's right Hiei you don't have to be so rude!"

Hiei looked at Yukina.

"Oh so your going to side with her."

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you! Besides he will be back and we will still be here."

"Heh" Hiei smirked "He won't get the best of me this time Ill make sure of it." He finished and emphasized the statement by popping his fists.

"Stop it." Kurama spoke from behind Hiei. "You will only get yourself hurt or worse someone else."

The small boy turned to face the depressed red head. His eyes widened at the sight of Kurama with short hair and his once cheery face now gloomy. "Kurama?" he asked. "What happe..."

"STOP IT!" Kurama screamed as he punched Hiei and stood up. "I don't want to be here and I don't want to hear what you have to say about anything because…" he paused. "…I DON'T CARE!" He again yelled at Hiei.

The punch had stunned Hiei just for a second as he followed his friends' movements upward. His expression was saying, _what the hell?_

Kurama turned his back on everyone and walked to the furthest corner. He got as close as he could to the wall and put his head between his hands.

Hiei held his face and when he removed it there on his pale cheek was Kurama's fist print.

The rest got the message and said nothing.

**2 Days Later**

Hiei awoke to a door slamming and to that familiar demonic voice.

"Are you ready to cry?"

"Do you listen? I said I'm not going to give you any of my tear gems!"

The demon quickly teleported to just behind Hiei and as hard as he could, brought his tightly closed fist across the back of his head. The petit boy fell to his knees holding the injured place and cringing his teeth. The demon lifted his leg up and brought it hard onto the small of his back nearly breaking it. Hiei let out a grunt filled with pain as he tried to drag himself away from the large man.

"I was afraid you wouldn't cry for me but I brought a back up plan!" He pulled out a long silver sword with a black handle. In a second he had stabbed Yukina through the stomach and left her bleeding on the ground.

"I'm sure your sister hates you now for not obeying me!" He left and locked the door.

Hiei was the first one to Yukina.

"Oh my god! Please, don't die on me!" Hiei said sounding very sad and devastated.

Yukina looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, Hiei."

A teargem fell from her eyes and then her body went limb.

"NOO...!" Hiei screamed holding Yukina's lifeless body against his chest.

Hiei busted out with tears.

They were amazed, they never seen Hiei cry like this before. There was only little sounds the teargems made hitting the floor and Hiei crying that were heard, everything else was silent.

* * *

I hoped you liked the final chapter. 

I don't know why I wanted to chop Kurama's hair off or why he punched Hiei…someone had commented on the rushed Hiei torture so I added Kurama torture…oh well…how did you guys like tell me so that I can be a better writer!

_ja ne_


End file.
